The Valentino Submergence
"'''The Valentino Submergence"' is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. This episode will be a Valentines themed episode, and it will air on February 11, 2016. Summary Sheldon and Amy host a Valentine's "Fun with Flags" podcast. There is trouble between Emily and Raj. Leonard and Penny go out on a teen date. Bernadette has news for Howard. Extended Plot Sheldon decides to try something new with Fun with Flags. He decides to do a live broadcast instead of a pre-taped show. He has renamed the episode “Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Sheldon Cooper’s Fun With Flags.” But things don’t go as planned for Sheldon. Remember the broadcast is live and it turns into an advice show with some familiar people calling in. In the meantime Raj breaks up with Emily and decides to try and get a relationship going with Claire only Claire already has a new boyfriend, which he learns after he broke up with Emily. So he goes back to Emily to try and win her back, but Emily is not going to have it. She is not happy with him. So, during the broadcast, Raj and Barry Kripke both call in live and the show becomes more of an “Advice by Amy” show. We all know how Sheldon reacts to that. He feels his show is ruined. Leonard and Penny have a date night out at a restaurant but the wait is over an hour. They definitely want a table and well…hilarity ensues as they decides to try and pursue a table through some antics. In the end, their date night ends up at an In and Out Burger, where they eat in the car and decide to relive a revised youth where they are young together. After having a night of fun, they burst in on the end of the Fun with Flags Episode. Howard and Bernadette purchase a hot tub and after they get it home the realize it has a rat floating around in it. They try to fish out the rat only to find out that it turns out to be a rabbit. They take care of the rabbit, which ends up biting Howard. He panics and so they run to the Emergency Room. Bernadette mutters “I guess this isn’t the best time to tell him I’m pregnant.” Starline Bayline report. Notes *'Title Reference:' Or the rabbit died. *Taping date: January 19, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.x million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Valentine's Day themed episode. *John Ross Bowie will make his 3rd appearance this season as Kripke. *Raj breaks up with Emily. *Sheldon and Amy do a LIVE Valentine's Day themed Fun with Flags episode. *Bernadette is pregnant. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Rab12.jpg May231.png Rab8.jpg Rab11.jpg Rab10.jpg Rab9.jpg Rab7.jpg Rab6.jpg Rab5.jpg Rab4.jpg Rab3.jpg Rab2.jpg Rab1.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Stubs